Mission One
Olympus Mons area: log entry 1: * build and re-enforce the beach head... * set up and maintain Dustoff pads with Laser AA emplacements for Recon / Defensive Vtol units * New structure on line - now able to produce Cyber Engineering and Repair units - Technology brought by exploration team to be set up asneeded /required. * Search for and find a way to utilize resources *- still need to find a reliable source of power that is not oil or nuke based - possible wind or solar power? mineral deposits? Log entry 2: * Attacked by a group of unknown entities today. ( story line concerning the UE is being worked on - see the 4 part series of conversations... will have to develop that as well - flashback sort of to the past - where a (crashed?) lander is discovered by other exploring individuals - who upgrade the original to sentience and then are killed off by a bacterium that lay in the inner workings... (2007? to 2125 - 118 years to be specific - should be ample time for a viral bacterium to eradicate biologicals no matter from what world.) * drove them off - Heavy casualties among the ( insert name here ) ( units to be announced later - possible non armoured flesh types... as well as our own units that will be made for this mod) * From the parts and pieces left of the enemy units - discovered new technology - will analyze and incorporate to produce new units. * New unit - LOS Rapid fire Chain Gun on new chassis ( LAC25 - coded - Coyote ) ;) - Based on cyber engineer chasis - light armoured - fast - small armament - strong sensor - ideal recon vehicle. Log entry 3: * New units able to survive multiple hits. * New units - Rapid fire rail gun type... Rapid fire Scourge Missile rack (auto loading ) * New structure on line - able to produce aircraft for scouting and defensive craft. * Search for resources successful - found several areas that contained ( ? )just south - south west of our Landing Zone. (( resource needs to be identified yet as it is doubtfull that oil exists on mars )) * Entity attacks continue to plague our toehold on this unforgiving planet. Having established your Main base of operations - explorations of the surrounding areas in search of resources and possible artifact locations - ( Artifacts - Alien buildings / parts / pieces / etc... ). Discoverey of alien structures may contain technology that is usable. research. lets get some ideas going on this - flesh it out... Work in progrss... Template For Scripting Analysis * For Purposes of Reference - The following needs to be born in mind whenever approaching a Mission Construct. * Scripting Analysis Template Questions To Be Answered * These ?'s will have to be answered in order to move from the present stage to a Scripting Analysis Doc. which is, in turn, what will be needed to go to the actual scripting phase. I'll start providing feedback in that direction starting tomorrow. * BTW: Did you see the Map Review Faithcat posted today ? I copied it over to the Mars Maps Section "Discussion Space". Rman JackRman Jack 20:59, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) * yes - thankyou. lavcoyote25lavcoyote25 Some First Considerations * This Cam unfolds on Mars ergo two things that are foundational to that off-world experience: 1.) NO Oil - NO Derricks... I have 3 suggestions for Energy Sources that can be gauged by how much work - Some to Lots - as far as implementing. I'll post l8r. 2.) The Truck Model: Out of all units, surely the most Earth-bound by looks alone. Meaning - it screams for an extraterra-model. *''' see new models - elric. nuff said.' Whereas you can readily get away with most other unit models - the present truck's appearence completely belies any immersion into a '''Mars Experience'. I mean, it looks too much like an earth-bound dump-truck made by Chevy... hehe. ;) * yes - agreed the present models leave a lot to be desired.. and as is usual for me - i have had to wait very patiently, and yes i still am. More to follow... Rman JackRman Jack 09:55, 11 Jan 2005 (PST) Some Suggestions * Manned Lunar-Rover based Trucks *'yes' * New Energy Resource Possibilities. 1.) First: OIL & derricks are no-no's * agreed - this was discussed at length on the old msn site.. through a msn messenger and also trough messages. 2.) If Dericks GFX is redone as say a "Gas Refinery" then oil-resource map tile GFX matte has to be re-done. Then the question becomes: what gas ? Following the "SC" model, you could postulate a gas type. *'the gasses actually on mars was looked into by marsbound2024 - there is a page devoted to resources - just was not feeling so great the last few days.. will try to get it up asap.' 3.) If you go "Solar-Collector", which can be planted anywhere, then a whole schema for energy-economics has to be devised. Meaning that the entire Oil-Schema has to be discarded. 4.) If you postulate a pre-existing, extra-terrestial "Energy Grid" (like in the classic S.F. Movie "Forbbiden Plaent") based on say "Geothermal" ... Then the entire oil-economy schema could be used & all that would be needed is New GFX to replace oil-map-tile mattes & the derricks.... * IMHO, Nos. 2 & 4 are the most feasible to implement. * No. 3 is the least feasible as it would entail addressing the Source Code & that is not likely presently or anytime soon. Perhaps a year or so from now when the Source has been more modularized following OO, that could be a more reasonable option, IMHO. * One last possibility, or maybe not: 5.) Following # 2 & 4 - Waste-reclamation / methane generation modeled on pig & cow poop tech except using cyborg chit to generate energy... The downside would be you'd a whole lot of chit to run a decent economy... ;) * Of course we can also consider an old stand-by: 6.) Mini-Fusion Reactors..... Use the underlieing oil-economy schema, replace the GFX & Tile Mattes.... & justify the Mattes as "Underground Water Deposits"..... * By the same rational & procedure as #6 we can also postulate: 7.) Hydrogen-Fuel based economy. * see above comments under yours - all of the above can be implemented with little of at best a medium amount of labour.. after waitng this long - and seeing all this conversation - makes me feel my labours not been in vain. Lavcoyote25 Rman JackRman Jack 12:14, 11 Jan 2005 (PST) Victory Conditions: DEFINE * What player MUST accomplish to move-on to next mission ? * What, where & when: '''Enemy Event Triggers to challenge player to achieve Conditions to Victory ? * List for "Sure Rewards" & "Possible but not Necessary Rewards".... could be Artifacts, could be rank, could be captured enemy Units / Tech... & so on.... * May as well start to consider "Exact Map Coordinates" for All Scripted Events. Rman JackRman Jack 07:42, 15 Jan 2005 (PST)